


Sign this!

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a horrible stomach ache, but the boys have to go to a signing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign this!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

            Harry clung to the sheets of the mattress, trying to keep his torso on the bed.  The boys had hold of his legs and were pulling rather violently, all shouting at once about the signing being in half an hour.

            “My stomach hurts!” Harry whined, attempting to wiggle back onto the bed. “Leave me alone!”

            “Harry!” Liam exclaimed. “We have to go to the signing!”

            “Can’t I have a sick day?” Harry moaned, his voice muffled slightly by the mattress.

            “No,” Louis said, tugging on Harry’s foot. “Get up.”

            “Maybe I’ll get up if one of you gets some medicine,” Harry said.

            “You can have medicine once you’re out of bed!” Zayn said, yanking on Harry’s left leg, dragging him off the bed.

            Harry pulled his feet underneath him, curling up and holding his stomach. “What if I throw up on a fan?”

            “You’ll be fine,” Niall said, grabbing a coat off of a dresser. “Put this on.”

            Harry started slithering under the bed, and Liam caught him around the waist, making him let out a shriek.

            “Stop, stop, ow, I’m going to throw up!” Harry yelled, kicking his legs out at Liam.

            “Come on, you can lie down in the car,” Zayn said tiredly. “We’ll stop if you’re about to throw up.”

            “I don’t want to move,” Harry groaned, clutching his stomach again.

            “We could roll him,” Niall suggested, crossing his arms.

            Liam gave him a look. “We’re not going to roll him; he’s going to man up and walk there himself.”

            “I doubt that’s going to happen,” Louis said, giving Harry’s outstretched legs a light kick. “He’s like a dead fish, just lying there.”

            Zayn sighed and leaned down to pick up Harry bridal style, grunting at the weight.

            “I’m going to throw up on you,” Harry said seriously.

            “Let’s go,” Zayn said, gesturing towards the door. 

            The other boys followed Zayn, Niall taking the moment to snap a picture for twitter.  Harry complained the whole way down- admittedly, his face was rather pale and had a slightly greenish tinge to it, but he was still complaining a bit much.

            When Zayn finally dumped Harry into a seat of the car, Harry immediately curled up again, groaning.    

            “I wanna go home,” he said.

            “Stop complaining,” Liam said. “You’re such a child.”

            “I’m almost a child,” Harry replied.

            “Oh, stop,” Zayn said. “Just suck it up, we’re going to the signing and you need to act normal.”

            “I never act normal.”

            “Yeah, well, act the way you usually do,” Zayn said. “We’ll try to find some medicine.”

            Harry muttered a few obscenities and burrowed into the back of the car seat, stretching out his legs and shoving Louis further off the bench seat as a result.

            “I think I’m going to kill him at the end of this.” Louis said.

            “I’ll help,” Zayn said, closing his eyes and leaning back against his seat. “Or maybe we should just gag him so we don’t have to listen to him anymore.”

            “That might provoke the fans a little bit.” Niall said.

            “You know what else will provoke the fans?” Harry said. “Me vomiting all over one of them.”


End file.
